


A Certain Invisible Shadow

by yukisnishika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Baka Kamijou, Gen, Index is a cute little nun, Invisibility, Tetsuya and Kuroko are relatives, Tetsuya is an esper, Tsun-tsun Misaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisnishika/pseuds/yukisnishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kuroko Tetsuya is an esper? and has a cousin named Shirai Kuroko? What will happen if he visits Academy City? What is his level? and how does his 'lesbian' cousin reacts to his visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
[To Aru Mienai no Kage](http://yukisnishika.deviantart.com/art/To-Aru-Mienai-no-Kage-440483475) by [yukisnishika](http://yukisnishika.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Esper 

(能力者 Nōryokusha ")

A term used to refer to a person who emits An Involuntary Movement (無自覚 Mujikaku)  
a term used to refer to the phenomenon in which an esper involuntarily produces an invisible energy field around the esper.While the AIM Dispersion Field (AIM拡散力場 AIM KakusanRikiba) is the energy field that surrounds the esper that is made up of the aggregation of that energy.  
It is generally used to refer to people who have gone through Academy City's Power Curriculum Program.  
The term is also used to refer to magicians by those who are unaware of magic and can only rationally explain their powers by equating them as espers.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Invisibility  
His only ability,  
His skill,  
As well as his weakness.

He detests his existence, he hates what it has caused him but because of this he ‘almost’ gets his dream. ALMOST.  
But seeing this as almost as his first impression, his hopes has been crushed, this last event which broke his ever-supporting friend to pieces, he had no choice but to stop himself from dreaming, disappearing, vanishing away.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kuroko Tetsuya, was again forced to face his past, returning back to the place he was once rejected. Heck, he can’t even imagine what was his ‘little cousin’ thinks of him now. He just hopes this was for the best and as if someone could ever remember him..,

Generations of Miracles

He just wants to forget, those sympathetic gazes; those heterochromatic ones, as well as the rainbow-colored once.

‘Hopefully Kuroko won’t mind him if he arrives.’  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 1: Of Troubles and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya once again returns where his past lies.

Academy City  
A sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area. It is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of the world. A place which he didn’t think he’ll be returning to.  
Kuroko Tetsuya contemplated about this as he sat-up upon the passenger’s seat of the bus destined to take him where he’s supposed to stay.  
Before this relaxing posture was a hellish confrontation with a jammed-pack security checks which took almost 45-minutes to pass through. With Academy City’s security checkpoint, it’s supposed to take a good 4-hour of security check like fingerprint, DNA and urine tests but since he has quite the natural use of his ability he was seemed to be forgotten through the line and was pushed to enter the premises without much breaking a sweat.  
Tetsuya can only stiffen as a loud siren rang outside the bus, it seems like there’s a rocket scheduled to launch this time. It is thanks to the noise filter of the bus that the once loud siren was now a mere whisper in the wind.  
‘Just like the old times.’  
That’s true, Kuroko Tetsuya once lived here.  
He once studied here when he was on his pre-school years together with his ‘little cousin’ but his parents decided to pull him out because he was given the lack of attention as well as he seems to be always forgotten thanks to his peculiar skill.  
Yes he is an Ability-user [1].  
Invisibility.  
A skill in which one could hide his/her presence deeming for them to be ‘invisible’. However, to Tetsuya’s case it actually seemed to be of natural-level to have a low presence, just like his mother. And seeing as it is, he and his mother are proven to be genuine ‘Gemstones’ [2] as their abilities are handed down through bloodline and that he originally didn’t go through the so-called ‘Power Curriculum Program’ [3].  
According to studies, all ability-users have what is called a ‘Personal Reality’, the basis of an ability-users power and refers to their ability to replace ordinary reality with his/her own. Given to that statement, it is understandable that Tetsuya’s ability is generated to his own belief that he is a ‘shadow’, a supporting actor to make his chosen ‘light’ be stronger in his own way. And as such his ability constantly affects the reality as it became a normal circularity of his 15-years of life considering his ability as a ‘Passive Ability’.  
Misdirection.  
Was the technique he learned during middle-school in which his former captain assists him into perfection.  
With his weak body and presence, all he can do is to use his ability to become the Teiko-Middle School and The Generation of Miracles’ ‘phantom sixth-man’.  
‘But it was different now.’  
He hates Basketball.  
That’s the only thing he can think of now. Remembering those bitter moments, the way they ditched him and to what they did to his best-friend was enough to put him on the brink of passing out. What they did was unforgivable, yet he couldn’t do anything but run.  
Run away.  
Yes, he did so, if not then he’ll not be returning at this place.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Minna, we, here at AcademyCity would like to welcome first-timers here. We would also like to welcome back those who are returning. We hope you enjoy your stay if you’re visiting. We are, as of now are nearing District 7, for those who are planning to move out please stay on-tracks. Thank you for listening.”  
He was awakened by this automated monotone announcement and was trying to wash his drowsiness, something caught his attention.  
Robots.  
Rows of robots lined up in a straight line.  
‘Anti-Skill’s[4] mobile suits’. Once his father work as a part of this group but then retired early as they moved-out. But what was really caught his attention was…  
… a girl appearing out of the thin air.  
From his peripheral vision, he saw a girl with two pigtails who appears in a steadfast manner and disappearing as fast as she came out.  
‘I know her.’  
At this, though he couldn’t help but hear a little stifle at his right side.  
A man was gawking like a fish and was pulling his hair out; perhaps he’s too shocked when he just saw something like a supposedly-ghost-of-a-girl appearing out-of-nowhere and disappearing so ridiculously fast. It looks like it’s his first time here.  
“Anou, are you okay ojii-san?” He asked slightly concerned.  
“Ye…, HIYEH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!”  
Looking at the man who was completely terrified he remained as stoic as ever as he answers monotonously.  
“I’ve been here since the beginning.”  
The man laughed awkwardly as he tries to take everything that just happened. Tetsuya just couldn’t decompensate with that.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“It seems I’m lost.”  
Tetsuya can only sighs in defeat, still in a seeming-to-be emotionlessly way, as he have been wandering around because he finds the map of this city so vague that it gave him several headaches, and as such he wasn’t really good at complicated directions. He continued to walk down the street of the 7th district as the sun began to set, trying to find a Certain High School’s boys’ dormitory in which he’s supposed to stay.  
He was planning to enter its summer classes in preparation for the upcoming entrance examinations for high school. Though he doesn’t plan on continuing his education here, he just want some time to train his ‘esper’ skills and being here at Academy City was his best option.  
Pondering in his thoughts he heard an incredibly loud ‘BANG!’ from his back. It seems that some kind of small explosion/crash happens and he found himself running towards the scene.  
Curiosity rising, he just heard a ‘Such misfortune!’ before he misses the culprit. He was now facing a pile of cans from the mini-wreckage of a vending machine. Maybe it’s the cause of the sound? But even before he step forward, spikes suddenly darted its way towards the direction of his left foot, luckily he moved it before being pierced. He doesn’t want to have a hole in his foot no? And to his surprise, a voice coming from his left shouted at him.  
“Stop terrorist! Don’t move!”  
That voice was overly familiar in a way, even if it’s a bit different now. He tries to look at the direction of the voice to see nothing, just thin air, but when he looks forward…  
… Auburn hair and two curly pigtails..,  
“By Judgment’s name, I hereby arrest you!”  
“Anou, this is just a misunderstanding…”  
The person or to say the girl said with such authority which make some distinguishable furrowing of brows made its way in Tetsuya’s usual emotionless face ashe tries to persuade his pursuer but failed to do so as the addressee seems to ignore what’s his suppose-to-be-excuse.  
“Do you think you can fool me?!”  
“No.”  
At this blunt reply, the girl seems to consider it for a moment and prepared to leave but then she seems to realize that she’s been fooled (of course not) so she turned back to the poor person in question.  
“Who are y…?”  
But she was surprised that the seemingly-culprit was now gone. She exasperatedly searched for the suspicious guy, no, boy from the spot where she remembers him standing. There’s no way he’d be gone at that speed, not if he had the speed-ability or the likes of her ability-  
-her thoughts were cut-offed by a sudden tug at her sleeve. The boy was now in front of her, looking at her with cold blue eyes and an unreadable expression.  
“Anou, I…”  
“HOW THE HELL DID YOU APPEAR HERE SO FAST?! ARE YOU A TELEPORTER AS WELL?!”  
She almost had her mini-heart attack courtesy of the ‘mushroom’ [5] opposite to her.  
“I walk towards you, and no, I am not a teleporter.”  
Was only the monotone and direct reply she received, but what most surprised her is how did she not notice the boy’s unusual appearance; the boy has teal-colored hair same color as his eyes and what he said after…  
“I’m glad to see you well, Shirai Kuroko-san.”  
That overly-polite manner of speaking and those features, she knows them, she can’t be wrong of who this person truly is.  
“Te..Tetsu-nii?!”  
End of Chapter 1  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> [1] Ability User:The term "esper" has never been used in the original Japanese light novels but the term esper was used by the majority of the English-speaking fandom to refer to the ability users of the series before the licensing of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Because its use has become widespread, many use the term instead, despite the correct term being "Ability User." As seeing this in the Wiki I decided to follow the original term despite introducing it as esper in the prologue, I am truly sorry for the discrepancies though *bows*  
> [2] Gemstones: are the type of ability users who have not gone through any power development program, but is still able to emit AIM. They are most likely the beings that Index referred to as "talented", and the reason that ordinary beings created magic to compensate for their lack of powers. There are currently 50 confirmed Gemstones in the world; with the 2 of them are Tetsuya and his mother (just in this fic, I don’t know for the real deal though).  
> [3] Power Curriculum Program:All those who enroll into the program are referred to as ability users. The purpose of the program is to cut an ability user from regular reality. Through the use of experiments, drugs and the like, a student can get cut-off from regular reality and achieve their own personal reality. They are later given ranks depending on the results they have in a System Scan. It has been stated that even those who have a Level 0 rank have enough esper ability to barely pass grading on the esper curriculum.  
> [4] Anti-Skill:It is often assigned to situations that members of Judgment are unable or not allowed to handle, such as engaging terrorists, handling hostage situations, or stabilizing dangerous areas. Judgment is often assigned to assist Anti-Skill in these cases by evacuating civilians or handling crowd control as well as dealing with rogue ability users who abuse their powers. It is also shown to assist Judgment with meager work such as directing traffic, helping lost people, and enforcing curfew, and can also be hired for events. Thus, you can also tell that it is basically the city's "official" armed forces.  
> [5] Mushroom: this is to serve as a classical joke (sorry if it’s corny -_-“), a metaphor suited for Kuroko’s skill; because of a saying that mushrooms always appear out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 2: A Certain Unfortunate Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya meets his little cousin, as well as a certain unlucky troublemaker.

They just sit there peacefully, at some bench near a certain high school’s boys’ dormitory. Re-attending some memories they once had at the same place they, no, he once lived.  
Shirai Kuroko never knew Tetsuya will be coming back at this place. For one she knew how her Tetsu-nii dislike physical tests which often happens here at Academy City moreover being an ability-user.  
She peered at the guy besides her, his teal-colored soft locks gliding in the air as it pass by, just like her auburn hair gracefully. He seems to notice her action as she saw those cold yet with a tinge of recognition sky eyes locks onto her light brown irises.  
“What’s the matter Shirai-san?” still as monotonous as ever, that’s Kuroko Tetsuya.  
“Nothing, it’s just that I really don’t expect for you to return here. To think that you’ll take your education here too is really surprising Tetsu-nii!” she said incredulously which Tetsuya recognizes that she never fails to amuse him even if they were separated long time ago.  
“Is that so.”  
“And as I can see you’re still that polite huh? You never called me once in my given name!” she mutters the last part with a pout.  
If she has a favorite relative, it got to be him.  
It’s because she thinks of him as a kind big brother. When they’re children they lived together with his parents’ wing. Even before meeting her ‘onee-sama’, she used to play with him. Being alone, since her parents were working overseas and because of that she have to go to dormitory and requiring a caretaker makes her rather lonely. In which it returns to her as her Tetsu-nii was taken away from her. She understood though. He has a weak body, even if he’s one of those, who she didn’t really believe to, rare gemstones, which makes him to be a laughing-stock in his batch. Moments she never missed and openly took notice that he was always forgotten and it pains her too. To see this kind person in her side crying, probably she, too will break.  
“Sorry about that, it’s just that old habits are hard to break. I hope I didn’t become an inconvenience to you, Shirai-san.”  
He answers, also muttering that he’s just going to attend summer classes and he’ll continue his high school at some place but here. She can only shake her head in disagreement. Suddenly her cellphone rings, startling the both of them. She hurriedly opened it when she looks at her cousin that says ‘excuse me’ who gave her a nod.  
Answering the phone she realized who the caller is. Her eyes went wide, almost to the point that it’s sparkling.  
“Sorry Tetsu-nii, but I really had to go. You just have to go to that direction to reach your dorm. Okay? So if you’ll excuse me, I better get my ‘onee-sama’ dose for today.” And with that she disappeared, or to say, teleported away.  
He gazes impassively at where his cousin stood a mere minute ago. Sighing, he stood up and follows her directives.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“It’s really a big thanks that you happen to pass by.”  
A certain high school boy with an unruly spiky hair, much like his bed-head, was suddenly expressing his gratitude towards him.  
It’s not really a big deal, he just happens to walk by a certain dorm room when he saw the boy kissing the ground and cans rolling here and there. As Tetsuya, being a good person he immediately lend his help, that is only until the said boy noticed him.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Anou, do you need me to assist you uhmm.., mister?” Tetsuya as always, politely asked the boy that seems to be around or older than him.  
“Eeh!Where’d you come from?!” The boy despite his position, was utterly sensitive so why does he didn’t sense this one coming in?  
“I’ve been here for a while.” Tetsuya, already used to this kind of treatment deadpanned.”  
“Oh, sure...” The boy could only sweat dropped to that.  
After picking up the cans around, he then help the boy up to his feet. Tetsuya can notice two things from this boy.  
First, the manner of this boy’s speaking is certainly familiar. He just can’t think what or when does he heard him but certainly it does click to him somehow.  
Second, there is some weird aura around this guy. It seems as if Tetsuya’s ability was shaking off as per now the boy could easily notice him, not that he care about it too much. It’s just that he’s happy that someone can care to notice him for a while.  
“KamijouTouma. Also thanks for the help and as I can see you’re new here right?” the boy said, offering his hand towards him which he gladly accepted.  
“Kuroko Tetsuya. No I’m not new here Kamijou-san. It just happens that I moved out from here when I’m just but a little tot.”  
“Oh, is that so…,” Kamijou said while opening his dorm room. But when the door opens…  
… as if someone pushes him inside, Kamijou came rolling and stumbling as he stepped up a ‘forgotten’ can that lays ‘innocently’ below, towards the couch.  
There was a sickening ‘THUD’ as the ‘poor’ body of a boy named KamijouTouma came to a stop. It’s only a matter of seconds that Tetsuya hears Kamijou’s signature line echoing through the hallways.  
“SUCH MISFORTUNE!”  
And so Kuroko Tetsuya remembers who this person is.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After Tetsuya, once again save KamijouTouma from his previous embarrassing position, he then confirms that this is the one whom causes him to be blamed as a terrorist by none-other-than his own cousin. Noting the number of cans the other are holding and the phrase he just said was enough evidence. Upon pondering, he fails to notice a white blur heading towards them.  
“Touma!Food!”  
A little white haired nun-alike dressed in white with golden trims lunges upon the spiky-obsidian haired boy who in turns moaned in surprise.  
“Alright! Alright! I just brought some drinks, can’t you see?!”  
“Mou! I want to eat now!”  
The girl stomped her foot and leapt on top of Kamijou’s head where she chomped down like a hungry beast.  
“GAAAAAAAAAAH!INDEX!!!!”  
With this entire ruckus, Tetsuya can only raise his eyebrows. The boy-girl duo runs to his direction, running in circles as Kamijou tries to take off a hungry Index on his head and directed his pleading look to him.  
Sighing, he tries to gather the girl’s attention but she did not budge and his efforts lead to no avail.  
“Anou…”  
“GAAH! Kuroko-san please help me take her off!”  
Kamijou, mentioning his name got the girl’s attention towards him. Flinching once the girl look to his direction, he took a step back.  
“Eeh?! Who’re you?! How long have you been there?!”  
The little girl named Index, now noticing his presence, jumps off from Kamijou’s head and walk near Tetsuya, eyeing him as if he’s an alien or something strange.  
He bows his head slightly at the acknowledgement as the girl was only a foot away from him.  
“I’ve been here the whole time.”  
“Strange.”  
He raises a brow upon the girl’s description of him.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Waking with his usual bedhead as almost 10 minutes earlier than usual, Tetsuya slowly starts his morning rituals. But something was ticking him off.  
Noticing that his usually advance alarm-clock wasn’t really advanced but was the opposite. Looking at the digital clock of his cellphone he realized that his clock was indeed not working ever since the day before.  
‘It’s great to think that I’m only 5 minutes late. It’s really good that my internal clock was on the check.’  
Tetsuya thought about this as he walks through the corridors of a certain high school, when suddenly someone bumps into him.  
“Ow…” was the only whimper he heard. He peers downward upon the ‘little girl’ he collided with.  
“Gomenne.”  
“EEH?!Where’d you come from?!”  
At his sudden apology, the girl seemed to be flustered. Giving him a weird look he sighed as he makes himself more… noticeable.  
“I’ve come from there.”  
After pointing where he came from previously, he then look towards her as he remembers that he must find a certain teacher to finalize his study mutters. Thinking that this girl could point out where to find this person he spoke up.  
“Anou, ojou-san, do you know where I can find a teacher named Komoe-sensei?”  
This phrase makes the girl in front of him smile wide and beamed at him happily.  
“Hai, you are looking at her right now.”  
He remains impassive, though his eyes seem to widen a bit at this current revelation. The girl, no, woman that looks like a-10-year-old looks at him incredulously as he seems not even bothered by it. At this, he spoke bluntly;  
“Sorry, I never thought that you were a little elementary student looking teacher, Komoe-sensei.”  
‘So Direct!’  
At her thought, Komoe become very frustrated, not because of his concern, she was used to it, but by the way of this boy to speak the truth so bluntly! She tries to calm down after realizing that the boy in her front was a newbie here for not to know the consequence of pissing her.  
“So you were the applicant for this year’s Summer Cram School, uhmm… Kuroko Tetsuya?”  
“Hai.”  
“Then please follow me, I believe we’re already late.”  
“I am sorry for being the cause of this unruly situation.” Once again, Tetsuya’s over-politeness kicks in as he bows lowly, in which Komoe could only sweat drop.  
End of Chapter 2

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Author’s Notes~  
> Care to Comment/Review?


	4. Chapter 3: Of Puns and Railguns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya meets a certain tsundere electro-master.

When Tetsuya walked into the classroom his ability, as usual, immediately kicks in as his supposed to be classmates kept prying on to his possibly whereabouts.  
“Class, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, he will be joining us the rest of this summer but he will, again transfer once he finish this term. Kuroko-kun, can you please tell us about yourself? Kuroko-kun?  
Noticing that even his teacher, Komoe-sensei can’t notice him, he moves forward sheepishly, earning him a series of gasps and uhh… screams from his classmates. However, he introduced himself in his usual state though, emotionlessly.  
“Domo, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you.”  
“Eeh!”  
The one who suddenly shrieked was a certain spiky-haired boy. KamijouTouma points at his direction. Utter surprise can be found at his face.  
“Y..you?!”  
“Ah, it’s good to see you here Kamijou-san.”  
“Eh? You knew each other?” Komoe-sensei then asked, seeing how the other students raise their eyebrows at the unexpected event.  
“Uh, he helped me yesterday.” Kamijou, scratching his not-so-itchy-head sheepishly said. And with a nod from Tetsuya, Komoe-sensei then decide,  
“Since you already knew each other then, Kuroko-kun you can sit next to Kamijou-kun at the back. Kamijou-kun, I can entrust his tour with you right?”  
With a wide grin, Kamijou then answered ‘yes’ in an energetic manner, seeing as he can pay his debt to the teal-haired boy who was now walking to his direction. Tetsuya seems to hear some of his classmates’ whispers as he seated himself. His hobby functioning as he observes them interact with each other.  
“Hey, don’t you think that guy is strange?”  
“Yeah! We didn’t even see him from the start! What is his ability?”  
“Are you kidding me? Look here, when I didn’t focus on where he is, I thought that he’s already gone!”  
“What is his level? I’m curious.”  
With his stoic gaze, he looks through the windows, ignoring the little chit-chat of those around him.  
‘Here we go again.’  
Sighing he finds himself staring at Kamijou who was grinning at him fondly.  
“Hey, I thought you’re younger than me? And I’ll never think that you’ll go to the same class as I’m going to!”  
“Hai, Kamijou-san, I’m younger than you by perhaps a year below.”  
With his monotone reply Kamijou can only gawk.  
“Eh, then why…”  
“Dunno.”  
Sweat dropping at the other’s blunt reply, Kamijou can only shook his head, muttering ‘yare, yare’  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Are you alright Kamijou-kun?” Tetsuya asks worriedly, in spite of the blunt look of his face as he turns his gaze at the laden or perhaps beaten body of a certain KamijouTouma.  
Smiling to himself, Kamijou then sprang back to life as he utterly and surprisingly made this certain teal-haired call him in a less than over-polite way of addressing him. With a grin, he turns to the boy and assured the younger male.  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Recalling what they were doing as he began to introduce Tetsuya a certain district after school, unfortunately a series of unfortunate events happened (It’s thankful that Kamijou’s bad luck can’t seem to attract Tetsuya into mess), resulting to a near-death experience courtesy of this black-spiky head boy. Kamijou then proceeds. “Now, where were we..? Oh yeah Kuroko…”   
“WHY’D I HEAR MY NAME FROM YOUR FOUL MOUTH YOU PIG?!”  
However, it is not Tetsuya’s voice in which Kamijou catch. That shrill, high pitched sound definitely didn’t come from the pale boy but instead it comes from a certain twin pig-tail haired girl who was now narrowing her eyes towards Kamijou.  
Yep, it’s Shirai Kuroko.  
“Sh..Shirai?!” No, no, it’s not you I’m talking to! It’s…eh?” defense Kamijou as he pries the girl away but something else made him flinch.  
The spot where his companion, Kuroko Tetsuya stood was now empty.  
‘WHERE DOES HE GO?!’  
He exasperatedly thought as the girl in front of him seems to kill him as her stare appears to scream so.  
“Oh really? Then who it is that you’re referring to? It is clear that you’re alone here!”  
With an eyebrow raised, Kuroko then examined the PIG at her front but was taken aback by a faint voice.  
“I’m his companion, Shirai-san.”  
Both Kuroko and Kamijou fought their screams back as Tetsuya made his presence noticeable as he now walks towards them with…  
… with a vanilla milkshake on his hand?  
“Tetsu-nii! You should stop that! I’m sure if you keep that up you’ll make people die early!”  
“Kuroko! Where’d you come from? You scared me!”  
The two of them bursts at Tetsuya who still kept his blank face as he slowly sipped from the confectionary. He drank more before he meekly answers.  
“Sorry about scaring you both, Shirai-san, Kamijou-kun, but it is the both of you who didn’t notice me beforehand so I let it be. As for where I’ve gone to, I just went there.” He said, pointing to the drink stand nearby and took another sipped from his vanilla goodness.  
“Kuroko!!!”  
With that call, both Kuroko and Tetsuya face the direction in which the voice was coming from, to see a girl running towards them. She has a shoulder-length light brown hair and hazel eyes and was wearing the same uniform as Kuroko.  
“Hey Kuroko!” once again the girl greeted the twin-tailed girl as the latter has hints of sparks glittering from her eyes.  
“Yes?”  
However, that is a mistake…  
Forgotting her Tetsu-nii’s presence, Kuroko manage to see her ‘onee-sama’ cringed in surprise as she notices an inquiring presence nearby.  
First there was Kamijou that the light-brown haired girl already noticed and Kuroko whom she regarded, but when an unexpected ‘mushroom’ shows up; she just can’t hide her shocked expression.  
No one knows, but she is secretly afraid of ghosts.  
So when sparks of electricity came running by her locks, Kuroko manages to snap out of her daze as she realizes to clear up the building misunderstanding.   
“Onee-sama, please calm down!” she said as she hold on her tightly, slightly enjoying its feeling.  
“YoBiri-Biri, ‘sup?”  
Only at that statement from the idiot level 0 managed to calm ‘Biri-Biri’ down, but she was still glaring at the, as usual, calm Tetsuya.  
“Tch, don’t call me that! Tell me Kamijou, Who is…that?”  
“Oh, it’s Kuroko Tetsuya, one of my classmates.” Kamijou then turns to Tetsuya as the other gives a slight bow towards the short-haired girl as greetings.  
‘So that’s why he reacts when I call Kuroko.’  
“MisakaMikoto, nice to meet you.” She said stoically, noticing the other’s features were too light for a boy.  
Pale white-skin, together with a short build of a body, his hair was a pale blue same color as his eyes which only look natural on him. Analyzing these traits, it’s impossible for her to not notice his presence but, why didn’t she?  
As if sensing Misaka’s uneasiness towards her older cousin, Kuroko then introduces him properly towards her or even perhaps, towards the pig named Kamijou.  
“Onee-sama, remember the reason why I call you here?”  
“Yes, it’s to meet your relative right?”  
“Hai, and that’s him,” pointing at Tetsuya she proudly huffs.  
“my onii-chan [1]”  
“EEEHH?!”  
Both Kamijou and Misaka’s shouts were heard all through-out the district in which Tetsuya and Kuroko just shrugged it off.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“So you’re saying that you’re both cousins from your mother’s side?”  
“Yes, onee-sama. And that way, my name was derived from Tetsu-nii’s family name [2]”  
“Ah, is that so, it really suits you then.”  
At this exchange from Misaka and Kuroko, both males were only listening or perhaps just the other boy as the teal-head was focusing in his vanilla treat. At that,Misaka’s gaze fell at him, concentrating as if he’ll disappear any moment.  
“What a peculiar ability you have there.” She said with hints of acknowledgement in her voice as she learns that he’s a certain gemstone.  
“I’ve been told so before.” Was his curt reply as he returns back to his drink. But alas, said refreshment was already empty. Sighing, he once look at the girl who was looking at him intently as if a glare can bore a hole to his forehead. He played with the straw before asking the girl.  
“You are Shirai-san’s roommate right?”  
“Yes why?”  
“I would like to thank you for taking care of my little cousin. It’s thanks to you that she seems to be in a healthy state. Please accept my deepest thanks to that.” All of that he said with a bow, only to cause a blushing Kuroko, a baffled Misaka, and a sweat dropping Kamijou.”  
‘Uwaa~ Tetsu-nii, so thoughtful~’  
‘Can this guy can’t be helped by being over-polite?!’  
‘So blunt Kuroko!’  
Was what they had in their mind respectively.  
Broking the awkward silence, Kamijou then spoke up once he remembers what he wanted to ask Tetsuya from the first time they met.  
“Uh, thinking back Kuroko, you transferred here by the end of your graduation right? From what school did you come from?”  
At this question, Tetsuya flinched as he was filled by a gloomy presence. Nonetheless, he still answered the question half-heartedly.  
“Teikou Middle School.”  
“Eh? Doesn’t that a famous school outside Academy City? because it carried dignity in athletic terms and so on?”  
“Hai, Kamijou-kun.” Now even his voice dropped into a lower pitch, emptiness filling him. He seems blanker than ever as he once again remembers those…  
“Ah I knew it; it becomes more popular this last three years as it has accommodated those ‘prodigies’.”  
Misaka mutters, looking over Tetsuya, even Kuroko looks at him expectantly as if remembering something.  
“Those prodigies?As in the group of basketball geniuses?Tetsu-nii do you know them? You played basketball right?”  
Basketball.  
Looking at them, face completely devoid of any emotion make them winced as they notice his now dark behavior.  
“Yes.”  
He hates it.  
“Is something the matter, Tetsu-nii?” Kuroko’s voiced was laced by concern. She knew that look. Ever since Tetsuya was little, he was often forgotten or even perhaps bullied for having a low presence, so the only way to protect himself is to keep his emotions away just like what was he doing right now.  
‘What happened?’  
“Do you have something to do with them? The ‘Generation of Miracles’?” questioned Misaka, as if reading Kuroko’s thoughts and voicing her unannounced question, in which she was only stared back by those big, wide orbs of blue.  
“I’m on the team.”  
“That’s great! Even if you’re only in the bench it was a great honor right? Being with them and stuff?” being the idiot he was, Kamijou released his unbidden question. But they were only surprised by the next words Tetsuya said.  
“I played in several games, mostly.”  
“Is that a joke?”  
“No, I have no sense of humor Misaka-san.”  
‘And perhaps I’ll never get over with all that happens, as if those memories were only puns. No matter how you put it, they are different and forever never to be fixed. Jokes that are never to be true.’  
End of Chapter 3  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Author’s Notes~  
> [1] Kuroko addresses Tetsu as her onii-chan, Why? if you’ve read Chapter 2 then you’ll know that she treats Tetsu as her older brother thus that explains it.   
> [2]黒子(Kuroko) is an actual Japanese term. It stands for "stagehands" in Japanese theater. The stagehands are the roles of animals, puppets, objects,... fulfilled by the hands of a regular actor. But only his hands are seen, the actor himself is dressed in black and is supposed to be "invisible". This is a clear reference to Tetsuya's playing style while Kuroko can also mean “black child” literally in kanji which was noted in the LN of the To Aru series. The term “invisible” can also be a reference to Kuroko’s (Shirai) ability, by her disappearing acts of teleportation. I can also say that Kuroko’s family gives her that name since their family name would be considered as “white” in kanji and so to mixed “Black and White” in a singularity.


	5. Chapter 4: A Certain Messy Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour for Tetsuya always ends up in a mess.

For once he is interested again in something.  
Aleister Crowley, the enigmatic General Superintendent of Academy City once again laid his eyes upon a so-called special event he’s planning to operate.  
‘A Gemstone huh?’  
Floating upside down in his tank, located at a Certain Windowless Building, he recalled what his subordinate has reported to him.  
“A certain Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 years old, once lived here but later on move to Tokyo-ku, has returned here to stay for a mere two months and registered as a summer school student in a certain high school. A gemstone but level is unknown, even his rank is unidentified, hmm interesting…”  
He said, particularly talking to no one. But if ever one was to look closer at him, they could see the sinister smirk upon his usual neutral face.  
“I wonder…”  
With his tone, he can be compared to another individual, a certain read-head which Tetsuya knew very well. Aleister Crowley can be associated with Akashi Seijuurou if one may ask. Both were renowned upon their wealth, power and perspective, but then again Aleister was more cunning than anybody else.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kicking the vending machine once again, Misaka finally got her ‘precious’ beverage. She turns towards the group resting at some benches. There sat a spiky-haired boy, a twin-tailed girl and an unnoticeable teal-haired boy.  
“So you really meant the truth about playing in Teikou as a regular?” she questioned Tetsuya before she sat. Opening the can, she winced as droplets sprayed onto her face but proceeded to drink anyway.  
“Hai, Misaka-san”  
“But you never told me Tetsu-nii, I don’t even know that your stamina can take their training!” Kuroko said, earning a visible frown from her beloved cousin.  
“Eh? Stamina? You sick or something?” Kamijou asks as he noticed Tetsuya’s reaction upon his cousin’s question.  
“Don’t lower Tetsu-nii’s self-esteem pig!” Kuroko protested in which Kamijouflinced upon.  
“It’s not like tha…”  
“Sumimasen, but I am not in the mood to talk about it.” Came Tetsuya’s answer. Feeling himself about to puked and he really needs a breather right now, for those things seems to crawl all-over him, dread filling his mind upon the harsh memory of those ‘awakenings’.  
Sensing her earlier hunch that there’s really something terrible that happened between those ‘Generations of Miracles’ and her Tetsu-nii, Kuroko couldn’t help but feel a little odd for this topic.  
She gazes at Tetsuya, seeing his discomfort as once again he spoke longer, something he does rarely, just when he’s upset.  
“Right now, I really hate basketball.”  
Kamijou gawked, Misaka grimaced and Kuroko widened her eyes from the heavy statement her cousin released.  
“B-but you’ll continue playing right?” his cousin suddenly hopefully asks.  
With that they became quiet.  
“I don’t know,” he answered faintly, so soft that they can barely hear it.  
“It sounds to me that you’re acting weak.”  
“Misaka.”  
“Onee-sama?”  
Kamijou and Kuroko were both taken aback from Misaka’s sudden statement. Tetsuya can only lower his head. At that moment, Misaka’s voice continued.  
“Those who cannot face their past can never step forward.” She said, her face looking pained for a moment before reverting back into seriousness. “I just met you so I cannot tell what you’ve gotten through but..,”  
All of them look at her closely. For some reason, Kamijou can tell what was going on her mind. Right, she’s contemplating at her ‘sisters’ right now.  
“.., it is either you who can take it back and advance onwards or just lived it up in sorrow. It’s your choice.” Misaka continues, looking at Kamijou with a gentle look before turning towards Tetsuya. At this, he can only widen his eyes.  
‘Take it back and advance onwards.’  
Kuroko Tetsuya understood the weight of those words. Listening to Misaka reminded him of someone. A certain green-head that can only show his care upon cold words, he sure can see Midorima-kun at this girl. Now that he thinks about it, whenever he thinks of ‘them’ before he would feel the silent pain throbbing in his heart. Now he can only feel the heavy pain bringing him down was somehow… lifted.  
“I understand, Thank you very much Misaka-san.” He said giving them his most earnest smile.  
At this several reactions sprouted from the three teenagers in his front. Kuroko, Kamijou and Misaka thought in the same time:  
‘UWAH! I never seen Tetsu-nii smile like this!’  
‘Are those sparkles? Kuroko is sparkling?!’  
‘Hah?’  
Blushing slightly once she comprehends what Tetsuya had implied,Misaka fought to stutter as she answers back.  
“Shut up, I’m just saying what a good friend once told me, it’s better to share this to you since you have the same situation, not that I care or something.” Thanks to the fact that Kamijou was really dense to not realize who Misaka was referring to.  
Kamijou then slings an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders as he smiled towards the other male.  
“Yosh! So have you decided?”  
Realizing what the question meant, he looks towards them.  
“Hai, I’ll continue playing basuke…”  
However, as bitter as his past was, that answer was only his half-hearted answer. Tetsuya felt that some parts of him are still missing and he got to find them first before giving his true answer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Their tour continues with the addition of Kuroko and Misaka, not that they mind but it was really helpful for Tetsuya. From schools to accommodations, slowly he can adapt to the said 30 years futuristic place he once forgotten. And as they go on, a certain stomach growled, luckily they found a fast-food chain and settled in. Tetsuya contemplated which one is better, the one they’re settling in or Maji’s, the one he used to go to at Tokyo. Maji wins by default, since he really likes their milkshakes.  
“Uh, have you seen Kuroko?”  
“I’m right here, Kamijou-kun.”  
“Oh, right, ehehe…” Kamijou sweat dropped. Really? It’s the fifth time this day! Not only him but Kuroko and Misaka seems to lost track to Tetsuya in which he will answer back his infamous lines like ‘I’m right here’, or ‘I’ve been here the whole time’ and often have their ‘mini-heart attack’ moments. (minusKamijou’sexteeme bad-luck moments)  
“Speaking of which, what does your ability range to, Kuroko-kun?” Misaka ask while un-wrapping her cheeseburger.  
Before Tetsuya can even answer, Kuroko bolted up, as if her strings were pulled as she shot up staring at her phone wide-eyed.  
“I gotta go.”  
“An emergency?”Misaka turns to her, staring expectantly.  
“Unfortunately, yes. ‘Judgment’s’[1] duty.” Kuroko said, looking grim. “I leave Tetsu-nii in your care then.” With that she teleported away, leaving them behind.  
As if being released from a spell, Kamijou then broke the ice.  
“Takku, these days seem to get crimes hyped-up. Too bad it got to ruin your reunion with your cousin right Kuroko?”  
Glancing towards the teal-haired boy, he widened his eyes.  
“EHHHHH?!”  
Alarmed by the sudden outburst, Misaka also shot her head towards the direction. A tick mark appears on her face as sparks came running from her locks.  
“That guy…!”  
…  
…  
…  
“WHERE DOES HE GO?!”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For some reason, crimes seem to double-up as the last few days seems to tick Kuroko off. Apparently there was another robbery happening right now. Luckily the crime-site was nearby and she can’t let her precious time for this. This is supposed to be her time towards her most special persons. (Well apart for that pig.)  
Arriving definitely on-time, she caught the persecutor red-handed. The robbery reported to her superficially becomes a hostage-taking now. The sack-head (criminal) had grabbed a little girl, probably at age five and was taking demands from the now, collecting crowds to let him go.  
“Shut up! Turn over!” she threatens as she positioned her spikes in a stance.  
Normally, she would do the job fast enough that the criminal would even budge. However, as the situation elated itself to this crucial point she must thread the process carefully and wait for back-up.  
That was the plan but it seems that it’ll be exploited by something she never thinks of.  
“By Judgment’s name…!”  
“Anou…”  
Baffled, she was cut-offed by a person she didn’t expect to be there.  
“GAAH!”  
“TETSU-NII!”  
Both the perpetrator and Kuroko squeaked at the same time. There stand right in front of the sack-head was Tetsuya himself, still looking blank.  
“W-when did you brat get here!?” okay it looks like sack-head there was pissed from the embarrassment he got as the crowd too, got their ‘shock moment’. Kuroko thought this as she too, sweat drop from the surprise.  
“Just now.” Tetsuya casually said, peering over the tearful child hostage in the man’s chocker-grasp.  
“You TEME![2]” The perpetrator then points his automated gun towards him threateningly in which Tetsuya just stared emotionlessly.  
Tetsuya got to be very careful, for the child must be harmed in a wrong move. He can see the furious Kuroko at the sight of him being threatened, but he can’t let this man continue this mess. The gun pointed at him budge, motioning him to back away. He moves his line of sight towards Kuroko.  
Kuroko sees him staring at her. Looking at those sky-blue orbs she can tell that he’s giving some sort of signal from the way they glow. She noticed that the sack-head also turns his attention where Tetsuya’s gaze is, probably thinking that she is Tetsuya’s accomplice.  
The perpetrator then look again towards Tetsuya’s direction as he saw no interest towards the twin-tailed girl he knew a member of Judgment, but widened his eyes when the boy standing in front of him recently just vanished to thin air.  
Kuroko then took this as a chance, even though she too was perplexed that her teal-haired cousin ‘disappeared’ in their sight. She throws her spikes accurately and it hit the sack-head’s arm that was holding the girl captive, resulting for him to squeaked in pain and let go. Quickly she teleported to the girl and take her at some distance safe.  
Holding his bleeding arm, the perpetrator pointed the gun towards the now panicking crowd searching for the ‘odd-ghost’ kid.  
“SHOW YOURSELF!”  
“I’m sorry for this.” With that quiet and cool voice he turns to see the ‘ghost’ by his side. He whirled to hit him but the next he knew was that a palm came flying over his face, throwing him in the air.  
Tetsuya had just used his ‘Ignite pass’[3] towards the man.  
‘What was that?!’  
Kuroko thought with wide eyes as she just witnessed what her older cousin had unleashed.  
But it seems that the criminal was not through yet.  
Groaning, he stood up, his face welled up as it held a pain that appears to throb. He glared at Tetsuya once again but found the boy missing (AGAIN!). Pointing his anger to the crowd he aimed his automated gun at particularly to no one as he tries to pull the trigger. Note: TRIES to.  
Suddenly, a huge blow of electricity pours down to him and he immediately lost consciousness, smoke lifting from him.  
There stood looking very pissed was MisakaMikoto.  
“We’ve got a problem Kuroko.”  
Looking at Misaka, Kuroko was startled, confused.  
“Problem? What problem onee-sama?”  
“We lost yo…”  
She tries to say ‘lost your cousin’ but then again Kamijou’s voice bucks in, shocked.  
“GAAHHH!KUROKO WHEN DID YOU CAME HERE!?”  
“I’ve been here the whole time.”  
With thatKamijou instantly wraps an arm around his shoulders, and Misaka saw them near the unconscious criminal. More tick marks seem to appear in her face.  
“You!”  
Let’s just say Tetsuya faced Misaka’s wrath that day.  
End of Chapter 4

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Judgment: (FukiIin /Disciplinary Committee) is a term used to refer to Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee. They are composed of students of varying grade levels and power, and along with Anti-Skill, they are tasked to maintain peace-and-order within the school system. Judgment members can be recognized by the armbands they wear over their right sleeves, which are green with white stripes and which have a shield symbol.  
> [2] Teme: Japanese term for bastard.  
> [3] Ignite Pass: A special passing technique Tetsu cultivated during middle school in which Akashi, his former captain, assist him into perfection. It uses his arms strength to slap the ball (or other objects) to increase the amount of inertia.
> 
> Actually this series starts after Teikou’s graduationin the KuroBasu series, *wherein Tetsu disappears, this is the reason why* and the end of ‘The Sisters Arc’ of the To Aru series. So is the timeline clear now? Please leave your comments~ ^^,


	6. Chapter 5: Of Dangers and Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaka and Kamijou gets a glimpse of Tetsuya's power.

After the torturous hell, the crowd dispersed as if nothing happened. The girl thank Kuroko for saving her, in which she just say that the one who truly save her is her Tetsu-nii. With a blushing face, the five year old scurried towards the dizzy boy in which Kamijou was holding to balance himself. The girl immediately goes with her parents after giving her thanks to the boy she thought was a ghost. Tetsuya in turn, completely used to the treatment, just give her his rare genuine smile.  
Some Anti-Skill members came to take the criminal away after hearing Kuroko's report. With a sigh she faces a usually emotionless Tetsuya who was now being bombarded by a thunderous questions (or perhaps interrogations in Misaka's term).  
"What were you thinking?! Vanishing like that then appearing in a perilous situation and all?!"  
"I saw a huge crowd forming and I became curious."  
"THAT'S NOT THE CASE!"  
Exasperated, Misaka glares at Tetsuya. Tetsuya whom just experience a thunderous hell slightly twitch receiving that, which goes noticed by Kamijou and Misaka. The light-haired girl's eyes glint in satisfaction as she managed to make this plainspoken but bold boy to be scared of her. Kamijou, well let's just say that he can sympathize with his situation.  
"So what exactly happened onee-sama?"  
Kuroko asked, not before latching herself to Misaka like a mad man, earning a yelp from her and she too suffered the same fate Tetsuya has experienced earlier.  
"Never do that again!" shouted Misaka as Tetsuya scoots closer to the smoking body of his little cousin muttering 'I don't know you grow up like that Shirai-san, I refuse to acknowledge you.' which brings the fallen girl to life and gives him a wail,  
"Uwaa~ Tetsu-nii meanie!" and tried to latched onto Misaka again, but once she see the disapproving looks from her and Tetsuya she instantly stops and sulks at a corner.  
Kamijou, noticing the odd behavior f the 'lesbian' in front of him just sweatdrop thinking: 'Woah, these two sure had a big impact on her'.  
Going back to the topic, Misaka explained at how Tetsuya disappeared right after Kuroko go. Then the instant she and Kamijou noticed the forming commotion neraby, she had a bad feeling and went to confirm it. Amidst the crowd she squinted trying to find an extraordinary tuft of powder blue hair who in turns to be at the middle of the hostage situation Kuroko supposed to clear.  
"That's just absurd! Not that I really care but you should think first of how your cousin will react to that!" Misaka continued, even though he glare softens a little, but just a little bit.  
A small frown adorned Tetsuya's facial features as if his disapproval was getting the best of him. With the coldest of the coldest voice he could muster, he spoke:  
"I must say I appreciate your worry,"  
"Hey! I'm not worrying! It's Kamijou and Kuroko I'm referring to!" retorted the electro-master.  
"But I cannot bring myself to ignore such situation, add to it that my own cousin was there. I can't let something happens to her if I just abide by that." continues him as he ignores Misaka's 'tsundereness'.  
They were stunned, mostly Kuroko. She just hear from her Tetsu-nii that he'll do everything for her sake, (at least that's what she translates) which touched her heart. And for Misaka who thought of Tetsuya as a frail-looking individual to have such a high mental aptitude and determination to even dealt a situation like earlier. Both of them seem to be speechless, save for Kamijou who looks at Tetsuya with a new found respect.  
Aside from that, from Tetsuya's perspective he really didn't think of the earlier situation as his 'observational’ hobby' kicks in. For example, this moment he notices how these three persons in front of him have the same attitude with some of 'them'.  
Shirai-san, as much as he likes to reject the idea, was similar to Kise-kun. The way she clungs to Misaka openly give it all. He can also compare her to Momoi-san if she's talking to him though.  
Misaka-san, like Midorima-kun appears to be a tsundere. Perceptive and accurate. Can judge a situation calmly and can came up in accurate conclusions, aside from the 'obsession of Oha-Asa' of course.  
Kamijou-kun, he can say that he found it comfortable being with this person. Is it perhaps he have the same attitude as Aomine-kun? Maybe. Also when luck is the topic, Aomine-kun may not be the unluckiest but Kamijou-kun may.  
Kuroko, noticing that Tetsuya is dozing off (she can tell much, even as Tetsuya kept his emotionless facade) decided to bring him back from his trance as she clears her throat.  
"Tetsu-nii, I..."   
"Mou, let's just drop this topic for today ne?"  
For once Kamijou do him a favorable deb.  
And just like that, Tetsuya and Kamijou bid the girls goodbye and call it a day-off.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Misaka was wondering.  
It's all about Kuroko's cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya.  
He was an enigma, a mutant. She doesn't know why, but everything seems like a puzzle pertaining to him. To be exact she found him quite... eccentric.  
Just like earlier, in her electromagnetic field of vision she seems to not sense him but then again he was with them the whole time. So the question is, what ability does Kuroko-kun have?  
Pacing in the room she and Kuroko was occupying, she tried her hardest to think.  
Earlier she tries to find out but was not lucky enough to hear it from him as that ruckus happened. However, in the midst of chaos she saw a glimpse of his endless (?) abilities.  
Him disappearing to thin air as if...  
... as if erasing his existence.  
Misaka widens her eyes in realization.  
At that instant Kuroko found the time to just barged in the room in her pajamas and her untied hair fluttering as she simply toss herself towards Misaka.  
"Onee-sama I miss you very much!"  
And the two of them topples over Misaka's bed.  
"GEH! Kuroko get off of me!"  
"But I really really miss you onee-sama!"  
Sparks glow in Misaka's locks like an electrode, an enough warning for Kuroko to buckle up in fear.  
"I-I was just kidding onee-sama." Kuroko stutters, seeing that she just disturbed her 'precious' roommate in a seemingly deep thinking.  
But somehow Misaka stiffened, realizing something.  
"Ne Kuroko, what is your cousin's ability?"  
"Cousin? Tetsu-nii?"  
Misaka nods.  
"Actually... etto, I really don't know myself." Kuroko said sheepishly as she unconsciously fiddled with her auburn locks.  
"Eh? What's the meaning of that?"  
"Look onee-sama, all I know is that he inherited his 'ability' from aunt, and aunt's ability is invisibility. They're really similar so we, from our family believes that that must be Tetsu-nii's ability too. We never knew, we just assumed as it is."  
"Okay I'm really confused now." Misaka said, brows furrowing.  
"In other words, his ability was unknown." Eyes lowering, Kuroko just stop her sentence there, afraid that something bad may happen if the truth was to be unfold.  
"He's a gemstone right? There's supposed to be tests involving with him right?" Okay, Misaka's really really confused now.  
In fact it annoys her, gathering information was not easy, she knows that. But the easy way is to approach those involved and right now, right in front of her is a valuable piece but that wasn't enough. Just gathering facts for one unnoticeable boy was infuriating.  
"That's it onee-sama, ALL of his data had just gone missing the day he steps in this city." Kuroko said melancholic.  
"Missing?" Misaka looks over to her roommate and see her solemn look as if she herself was also confused.  
"Ne onee-sama, do you think Tetsu-nii will join Judgment?"  
"Eh?"  
Simply smiling, Kuroko muses if Tetsuya will accept her proposition and hearing those words, Misaka can only sweat drops.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Feeling himself to be a little more sleepy as seeing he has forgotten to brush his hair, Tetsuya manages to walk straight to school. Yesterday's events sure was tiring and to the point that he overslept.  
"Hey Kuroko!"  
Turning to the direction where he was called, he saw Kamijou making his way towards him.  
"Woah! What kind of bed hair is that?!"  
He was overwhelmed by Kamijou's comment to notice that this obsidian-hair friend of him had noticed him first hand so he just scratch some of the cowlicks to vain.  
"Ohayou, Kamijou-kun."   
Instead of greeting him, Kamijou grabs him and turned serious.  
"I gotta say something to you."  
Kamijou didn't realize it but he 'touched' Tetsuya using his right hand.  
"Eh? Who's that?"  
"AWWW~ that bed head's soo cute~"  
"Have we seen him before?"  
"Ooh! Kamijou's talking to him!"  
Several reactions sprouted from the surrounding students around them. Normally no one will notice Tetsuya or Kamijou unless someone's willing to, but somehow when Kamijou touched Tetsuya, like magic, attention were attracted towards him. Tetsuya cringed, not used to be the center of attention and Kamijou sweat drops realizing what he had done and instantly pulls him in a corner far from prying eyes.  
"Sorry about that," said Kamijou as he releases his hold from Tetsuya's arm. But before he can continue, the stoic boy dissapeared.  
"Whe...WHERE''D YOU GO?!" Kamijou squeaks in panic.  
"I'm right here, Kamijou-kun."  
Tetsuya gives him a deadpan look.  
"A-ah, gomen...but back to the main topic!"  
"May I ask first?"  
"Sure." Kamijou huffs and face Tetsuya, making sure not to leave his attention towards the 'invisible boy'.  
"Is tha your ability, Kamijou-kun?" blunt as always, Tetsuya gives him a blow.  
"Y-yes." gulping down, Kamijou stares at the light-blue haired boy contemplating if he'll push the matter in which Tetsuya only gives him a thoughtful look and says:  
"Okay, you may say what you what to say to me now."  
Somewhat startled and relieved, Kamijou can only clears his throat and readied his words.  
"ARE YOU IDIOT?! YOU SCARED THE HELL OF US YESTERDAY!"  
Looking a bit amused at how this spiky-haired boy blurted those words, Tetsuya raise a brow.  
"Mattaku, you really have a dangerous hobby. Do you not think of the consequences that might happen if Biri-biri doesn't arrive at the right time?"   
"Of course, I'd get beaten, look at these guns," Tetsuya flexes his right arm to show Kamijou his point.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"  
"Yes, but I do have an 'ability'. I'm quite surprised you're saying this to me now Kamijou-kun, as for I know you're the one that suggested stopping there yesterday."  
"HAAH," Kamijou lets out a breath by the teal-head's response. "I just do that to stop those girls berrating you, you should thank me."  
"Thank you then."  
"~~~!!!" from that, Kamijou can only sputters in a strange language.  
"Just listen okay? Just, just avoid that kind of mess and let the authorities handle it." Kamijou said, unused to this method but it is to prove his point that Tetsuya just needed to take utmost care of himself before others. He doesn't want anyone to seffer the same fate he's beem suppressing.  
"And those authorities are my cousin and anybody else?" I appreciate your concern Kamijou-kun, but I may humbly decline you proposition."  
"What's with that context?!"  
"Kamijou-kun, do you know about the "Shadow"?"  
Kamijou can only widens his eyes, as the information just came from the other's mouth, His amnesiac self can't recall what it is but he's sure that he can feel it.  
And the chimes of the school bell signaled that they might be late for class.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"It's been a while."  
A certain red head made his way to the location, admiring the technological beauty at his front.  
Academy City.  
He has been here twice; one was when he was still young and now that he's supposed to attend a certain 'meeting'.  
"Since I always win, I'm always right." he mutters in the air and move towards the direction of a certain building.  
But aside from his sheer presence, another can be compared. At a certain dark lobby, someone's face is concealed and the pressure from the said room is humongous, concealing the malicious presence it can have.  
In the middle of the room, a single light shone, a table facing the light and the being of authority. Suddenly a picture was tossed upon the table, revealing its frame.  
"Good job, now keep an eye on the target."  
"Yes, boss." with that, hurried steps can be heard.  
The being then stared at the photo for a while like drinking its details: A boy, pale in color as his skin, with teal-hair and eyes, and a blank expression adourning his face.  
"Nice to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuya."  
End of Chapter 5  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READERS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE! THE AUTHOR’S LIFE WAS SO RUINED THAT HE CAN’T MANAGE TO UPDATE HIS STORIES! THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND ALL :DD


	7. Chapter 6: A Certain Homicidal Ex-Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Red-headed Captain came to visit Academy City, what'll ensue?

Kamijou Touma contemplates about the words Tetsuya had said to him a while ago.  
“Shadows are part of the darkness, but they also stand by the light, and that’s the purpose of my existence Kamijou-kun.”  
Is what Tetsuya says. Kamijou can only widen his eyes. A little bit of realization dawning upon him.  
“I am a shadow, I’ll support those in need, even if I’m on the sidelines,” no one will notice me anyway. Was the part where he left hanging, but Kamijou can barely picks it up.  
He tries to retort, really, but even if he can stop supernatural forces, be it magic or esper abilities he still cannot stop the time from ticking, so now both Kamijou and Tetsuya was running along the corridors once they heard the bells ringing, only to find out that Komoesensei has yet to arrive.  
Seating themselves in their respective seats, Kamijou can’t help but stares at Tetsuya who’s now reading a mystery novel, which he seemingly pulls out of nowhere, careful not to squint or he’ll ‘disappear’.  
The words the teal-head said earlier echoes to Kamijou’smind again and somehow he feels that this might mean that he is a step closer in unlocking a mystery named as Kuroko Tetsuya.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Yawning again for the umpteenth time, Tetsuya walks in the sidewalk, vanilla milkshake in hand. He barely listens to any of his lessons for today as he was still sleepy and had somehow manage using misdirection unconsciously in order to avoid a doting mother hen in the name of a KamijouTouma.  
He mentally snickered at the thought, but who knew that not paying attention to your surroundings can cause you dearly as Tetsuya bumps into a stranger.  
Scratch that, who would think that he’ll meet ‘him’ here?  
“Fancy meeting you here, Tetsuya.” Yes, that silky voice, he’s sure that he’s not mistaken.  
“Akashi-kun.” He greeted, steeling himself as he did not allow a flinch to show in his physical features under the existence of his ex-captain’s heterochromatic gaze.  
“What, there’s no ‘long time no see’or‘how are you’? Now Tetsuya, if only I knew that you’ll be this devious then perhaps I made the wrong choice in letting you off the team,” Akashi Seijuurou stated with a smirk. “But both you and I know that I am always absolute, and I know that you’ve learned your lesson, yes?”  
Tetsuya stays quiet.  
Akashi held up a hand in the air, as if knowing what it is in Tetsuya’s mind.  
“You know that you can’t use your ‘ability’ to me no? Since I can see and know everything. Why don’t we go somewhere else?”  
Akashi nudges him to walk on but not before taking the milkshake that lay forgotten in his hand into a nearby trash bin.  
“Now Tetsuya, how many times do I have to tell you that you should at least consume healthy foods and not some sugary junk?” The red head sternly chastised in which earned a glare from Tetsuya. Really, how long does this ‘emperor’ wants to continue this one-sided conversation even if it’s clear that the other doesn’t want to see the face that cause him hardships and most of all…  
“Tetsuya.”  
He was broken in his reflections when he hears that stoic voice. He really should pay attention to his surroundings. Now that he think about it, they were now walking towards a nearby empty basketball court.  
“Anou,” he started but was shocked to see a flying ball towards his face.  
He slapped the ball or to say return pass it towards the offender, which is Akashi-kun in a lightning speed.  
“You have to be faster than that Tetsuya.” clarified Akashi as he accepted the pass, dribbled a bit then shoots it in the hoop without actually looking at it.  
Tetsuya cringes at that.  
“Please stop that, I’ll be angry.”  
“Huh? So you’ve found some bones enough to defy me?”  
“…”  
“Very well, I’m going to be straight to the point,” Akashi closes his eyes and crossed his arms as he sensed Tetsuya’s tensing form.  
“Be careful with the spirits, Tetsuya.”  
Tetsuya was confused.  
‘Spirits? What? Why?’  
Despite the lack of reaction, Akashi definitely knows what’s in Tetsuya’s mind, as indicated earlier. But what makes Tetsuya unnerved was the lack of details. He knows that Akashi is an enigma but he never thought that this ‘enigma’ should be ‘straight to the point’ as the red head implied.  
Before he could delve any further to the warning, Akashi launch another confusing question.  
“Satte, back to the reason why I brought you here,”  
Akashi opens his unwavering eyes of red blood and molten gold colors.  
“What is your answer?”  
“…” Answer? Oh right, the ‘war’ will come.  
Tetsuya knows that. It’s inevitable and there’s no changing back after what happened in the last days of them as middle schoolers. He chose to flee, here at Academy City to find the answer but he needed more time, but right now…  
“I… I won’t run anymore.” He spoke in a very miniscule voice but knowing Akashi, he knows that he catch it on.  
Akashi Seijuurou smiled a genuine smile to Tetsuya that day. And for a second, he thought he saw that dichromatic orbs of red and yellow change into the pools of original red.  
“Then I’ll be waiting, Kuroko.”  
With that last sentence Akashi spun his heels and walk away, leaving a perplexed Tetsuya in his wake.  
Somehow, a little twitch of his lips sprouts in Tetsuya’s face. He can’t help himself, he knows he will take the right road of decision in time.  
‘At that time, I’ll definitely save you all.’  
Yes and he had finally made his decision.  
Picking up the neglected basketball, he thought to himself.  
‘Make well and make sure I haven’t rusted in it.’  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A face of young and old twisted into a small grin. The ‘human’ that is neither a man nor a woman yet with the perception of both was floating upside down in his mechanical tank.  
Suddenly two people appear in front of the said cylinder tank. One is a petite ability-user with a teleportation ability, and the other is an older boy with striking flame red hair and heterochromatic eyes that can send shivers to everyone with the exception for the person in the tank, and by looking at them closer both are holding hands.  
But neither of them knew each other. The girl might know something about the other person but that is limited only as him being one of the delegates of the council of Academy City, and that’s that.  
With a small nod, the girl vanishes into thin air.  
“What are your plans, Aleister?”  
The boy, Akashi Sejuurou said to his, as much as he hates to admit, superior in a cold tone. He is nobody’s subordinate after all.  
Opening his closed eyes, the child yet old, the woman yet man, the saint yet criminal alike stares at the boy in alleviate manner.  
“Oh, there’s nothing much. Though I called you here in the place of your father to-“  
Akashi intervene the human figure in the midst of his speaking by showing him a report with a photo attached on it. The photo attached on it shows about someone overly familiar to him, a boy in his age, pale in color with sky blue eyes and hair.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” he said in a crude voice.  
“It is what you see my dear boy, that’s Kuroko Tetsuya’s file that was retrieved recently.  
“I know that,” he spat. “But how did you get it back? And who is the culprit?”  
Akashi glares at Aleister.  
“Hm, being overprotective to a friend hn?”  
That renders Akashi speechless.  
He blinks his eyes, for a moment, Aleister enjoyed the amusement of seeing Akashi Seijuurou flustered, his left eye visibly changing to the original red then back again to being the traitorous gold as of now.  
“Ha, don’t make me laugh. Sure, Tetsuya is a valuable piece of mine during our Teikou middle school years and one of the loyal ones to serve me. I merely want to see him in our grand battle this coming school year, besides,”  
Aleister leans on, waiting for the dual-sided boy to continue.  
“Out of all the ‘miracles’ he’s the only one ‘that’ll’ exceed my expectations.”  
(Oh, so his ‘Ability’ is starting to shift eh?)  
Was what Aleister thought as he stares at the boy in front of him, who is now wearing an awful smirk on his face.  
“Then let’s continue to our main point as to why I called you over.”  
In an instant the cold voice of Aleister becomes even colder as he sternly grabs the attention of his subordinate.  
Seeing Aleister say that with that kind of tone, Akashi inadvertently frowned.  
“It wouldn’t be a problem if only ability-users were involved, because that’s one of the abilty-user I ‘had’. As long as any citizen in this city creates a commotion, there are about 70,632 ways to deal with it and cover it up…”  
“…”  
Even though Akashi might know what this man in the cylinder was about to say, he was not willing to voice it out. A dreading filling was filling his innards as he wait for the moment of truth.  
“…What has complicated matters is that a magician has taken part in the problem when he shouldn’t have.”  
Thus, Akashi was only thinking of this.  
“And it concerns about your friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. The culprit was not being careful no? It’s as if they have won already but that is the less of our concern.”  
Akashi stares at him intently.  
“I suppose you should now know why I called you here…” The Chairman Director ofAcademy City, the “human” Aleister who was floating upside-down, said with a stern tone, “The situation has escalated right now.”  
“They are intending of capturing the ‘Phantom’ under your noses is that what you say?” Akashi confirmed.  
“Indeed.”  
As if a puppet that had been pulled by his strings, Akashi turns to leave and as if on cue the girl earlier returns. He already knows what to do now, and so with a final nod towards the human floating upside down in a cylinder tank. He takes the hand of the girl and together they vanished, and left the no entrance, no exit, and a windowless building.  
The human that looked like both a man and a woman, both an adult and a child, andboth a saint and a criminal made an expression which could be considered a ‘smile’, and said,  
“—If the ‘Emperor’ makes the move himself, can he save one of his ‘pawns’? Or should I require ‘Imagine Breaker’s’ help?”  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tetsuya does another three-pointer.  
But as expected, the ball only touches the rim of the hoop. He sighs disappointedly as he watch the ball roll over to his feet. He was still thinking of what his former captain had said to him and he can’t help but feel confused despite the fact that Akashi’s last words has lit his hopes up.  
‘Be careful with the spirits, Tetsuya.’  
‘Then I’ll be waiting, Kuroko.’  
Twirling the ball in his hand he walks away from the basketball court to find a refreshment stall. Since Akashi-kun took his vanilla milkshake he must get another one. Maybe it’ll lessen the confusion he’s been getting at Akashi’s message and can wind up some stress.  
Speaking of, he can barely do his hobby now, might as well try it again.  
His said hobby was ‘human observation’.  
In order to utilize his misdirection he must have an exceptional way of observing opponents alike, and he does that so well because, as being the one standing by the shadows he’s the one perfect for the job. Outside basketball he uses it as a certain hobby.  
He stopped by a fast food joint and entered. He noticed a certain girl in a shrine maiden dress fussing over to something, no that was an overstatement, she was merely looking over the counter, staring at the attendant and a pile of burgers.  
“I don’t have any money left, can I have this for free?” wow, that was very blunt, Tetsuya thought in a deadpan mode.  
“E-erm, sorry miss but no can do.” The lady cashier said while smiling wryly.  
The miko visibly deflates, massaging her stomach.  
Sighing, Tetsuya walks over them.  
“Anou, I’ll pay for that if you like.”  
“E-ek?!”  
“…”  
The cashier and the miko widen their eyes but the most reaction he got was from the cashier as he shrilly shrieks and the girl with the obsidian hair merely shrugs him off.  
“Eh, eh? Okay, that’ll be 580 yen.”  
“Un, hai, and a vanilla milkshake please.”  
Taking their orders Tetsuya and the girl, incredibly, with the appetite like… Aomine-kun.  
“Thanks.” That quiet statement breaks him from his musings. And now that he think of it this girl sure looks familiar. She’s one of his classmates at A Certain High School.  
“You’re welcome Himegami-san.”  
And so the clock starts to tick its hands.

 

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the l~ong HIATUS!! Whuhuhuhu~ (ToT)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Soo here it is.., the Prologue of my first ever cross-over fanfic hope you’ll like it and please stay tuned ^^,
> 
>  
> 
> -YUKIShiroNISHIKA


End file.
